With society advancement and technology development, people use mobile terminals more and more to wirelessly access network for experience such as webpage browsing, media playback, user interaction, instant messaging, games, and the like. Such experience requires frequently closing or switching application interfaces and performing operations on the application interfaces such as and making selection, turning page, forward, backward options, and the like.
When using conventional methods for closing, newly creating, or switching windows (or application interfaces), a user usually clicks on a physical button or a virtual button (or control) to perform a corresponding control operation. For certain application software, especially reading-type software, during the usage of a mobile terminal, due to the limitations of the terminal itself, screen space is very valuable. The user does not desire to have any extra control to block the reading area. However, based on large-screen design requirements of mobile terminals, controls must occupy the limited screen space. A conflict is thus created. Users need large-area visual space, and also need convenient, personalized operation buttons.
A conventional user interface can only provide limited space for a user to customize freely. The user cannot decide the operation interface according to his/her own preferences. As mobile terminals increasingly become an important tool today for people's communication, information access, and entertainment, such a conflict has gradually affected human-computer interaction between the user and the mobile terminals.